


He's my best friend

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, Jealousy, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Arya Stark is in love with her best friend, and yet ends up sleeping with her other best friend.(Did I mention I suck at summaries and titles??)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Meera Reed/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	He's my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: The ships and tags are chronological rather than which is most important.

“Argh!” Arya sighed in frustration hurling herself onto her bed.

“What’s wrong?” Meera asked peering up from her own bed.

“Men.” Arya answered, turning to face her room mate.

“And that is why I don’t bother with them.” Meera laughed.

“Your brother.” Arya pointed out.

“Ah, so it’s not about _a man_? It’s your brothers?” Meera asked raising an eyebrow.

“Both.” Arya huffed.

“Come tell me,” Meera scooched over towards the wall patting the newly vacated spot on her bed.

Arya eyed Meera momentarily before standing and making her way across the room.

“Now, tell me who’s arse I’ve got to kick.” Meera said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“It’s not worth it.” Arya said quietly fixating her eyes on her hands.

“So, it’s about Gendry then?” Meera laughed softly, her curly brown hair tickling Arya’s cheek.

“No.” Arya pouted.

“So that’s a yes.” Meera pointed out.

Arya didn’t answer, just huffed. 

“You’ve got it bad for him.” Meera pointed out in the same tone as someone informing Arya that the sky is blue.

“You could just tell him how you feel.” Meera said softly.

“No, it’ll wreck our friendship.” Arya answered quickly, “He’s my best friend, I’d rather be in pain than lose him and be in extra pain.”

“Arya, he likes you.” Meera argued.

“Sure, that’s why he’s fucking Jeyne Heddle.” she almost whispered.

“How’d you know that?” Meera frowned at her.

“Jon.” Arya sighed.

“Even if he is fucking Jeyne, he’s still in love with you. Probably thinks you don’t feel the same way.” Meera began carding her fingers through Arya’s hair.

Arya laid her head on Meera’s chest, closing her eyes tight.

By the Gods did it hurt to think of Gendry with Jeyne Heddle.

“Maybe you need to get laid?” Meera suggested, “Make him jealous.”

Arya shook her head slightly, “I’m not just going to hook up with some random guy Meera.”

“Never said anything about any guy Arya.” Meera laughed softly.

Arya opened her eyes, tilting her head up to meet Meera’s green eyes.

“You offering to sleep with me Meera?” Arya asked softly, tilting her head further back.

“I’m always here for you Stark, y’know that.” she winked before pressing a kiss to Arya’s nose.

Arya pulled back momentarily, looking up at Meera through her long lashes.

“You don’t..” Arya screwed her face up, before moving her face slightly closer to Meera’s.

“Nah, feeling free.. It’s bad enough that _you’re_ in love with your best friend.” Meera laughed.

“Oh fuck you!” Arya laughed, before pressing her lips against Meera’s.

Momentarily Meera kissed her back, before pulling away.

“That’s what I’m offering Stark!” she laughed.

“Shut up!” Arya laughed back before kissing Meera once more.

Meera pushed her backwards against her pillows, straddling her, her knees either side of her hips. She leaned down, gently brushing her lips against Arya’s.

Meera’s lips left her own, trailing their way down her neck, lightly nibbling on her left ear lobe.

An unexpected moan escaped Arya’s lips, causing both her and Meera to laugh.

“Sure you still want Blue Eye’s and his big cock?” Meera asked cupping Arya’s breasts. 

“Meera!” Arya wasn’t sure if she was begging or scolding her. 

She wanted this. She wanted to stop thinking about Gendry, if only for half an hour. But she still wanted him. She’d always want him.

“Just.. don’t talk about him.” Arya said dipping her hands under the back of Meera's shirt.

“Okay,” Meera grinned tugging Arya’s shirt up over her head.

Arya reached back to unhook her own bra, Meera tugged it from her chest, immediately running her hands over breasts.

“Cold Stark?” Meera smirked at Arya’s hardening nipples. 

“Maybe,” Arya laughed. 

Meera grinned at her, capturing her right nipple between her lips. Arya felt the tongue running over her hardened nipple whilst she massaged the other breast with her hand.

“Meera,” Arya groaned.

“Hm?” Meera smiled up at her, Arya tugged at Meera’s t-shirt, she sat upright and tugged her t-shirt and sports bra off in one move.

Meera’s lips returned to hers, trailing across her jaw, Arya tilted her head backwards before running her hands to Meera’s breasts.

“Hm,” Meera smiled at her as Arya rubbed her thumbs over her nipples.

“Blue eyes doesn’t have these,” Meera said grasping Arya’s hands over her breasts and squeezing tight. 

Arya laughed before hooking her legs around Meera’s waist, flipping them over so that she now straddled Meera.

“I said not to mention _him_.” Arya said forcefully before crashing her lips into Meeras, her tongue dancing her way into Meeras mouth.

“If you’re going to kiss me like _that_ , I’m gonna keep mentioning him.” Meera laughed before teasing Arya’s lip between her teeth.

“Ar,” Meera said breathily after they’d been making out for a while, “we can stop if you want.”

Arya shook her head, “As long as it’s casual.”

“So casual,” Meera laughed, sliding her fingers into the waistband of Arya’s jeans.

“Mm,” Arya murmured pulling away, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. She stood to remove her jeans, Meera did likewise.

The two of them stood momentarily, both just in their knickers. Meera grasped her hip before flashing her a mischievous grin.

She brushed her lips against Arya’s lips, before they drifted across her jaw and down her neck. She pressed a single kiss to the tips of each breast before continuing down her stomach. Meera pulled Arya’s knickers down her thighs, she pushed her backwards back onto the bed.

Meera delved deeper down Arya’s body, her tongue finding Arya’s clit, moving slowly in circles, her hands resting on Arya’s hips. Arya began to thread her fingers through Meera’s hair.

“Ow!” Arya squealed as Meera lightly bit her thigh, “Bitch,” she laughed.

“Couldn’t help myself,” Meera grinned, her fingers replacing her tongue, Arya threw her head back against the pillow as Meera’s fingers circled her clit.

Arya bit down on her lower lip as Meera’s fingers began to creep inside her slit.

“Fuck Meera!” Arya cried lightly.

“That good?” Meera grinned at her.

“Don’t..” she sighed.

Meera laughed, her fingers moving in and out at a faster pace.

Arya could feel her breathing turning ragged, she could feel a tightness in the pit of her stomach. Her inner muscles began to tense around Meera’s fingers.

Meera laughed as Arya collapsed back on her bed.

“Let me.. Wow.” Arya grinned up at her.

Meera laid down next to her, “See you don’t need men.”

“Meera,” Arya groaned.

“Sorry.” Meera elbowed her gently. 

“Let me..” Arya said beginning to sit up.

“No,” Meera responded.

“Why not?” Arya frowned.

“Not today,” Meera smiled.

“Why?” Arya asked.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to pay me back.” Meera shrugged.

“I don’t feel like that Meera.. I _want_ to.” Arya reasoned. 

“You’re sure?” Meera asked.

“Yes!” Arya giggled pushing herself to her knees.

“Fine!” Meera poked her tongue out, pulling her knickers down.

“Don’t put yourself out Reed!” Arya laughed, “Tell me if I’m doing it wrong..”

* * *

“Hey,” Gendry pulled her against his chest, “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“You’ve been too busy fucking Jeyne Heddle.” she responded matter of factly, pulling away from his chest, but he took her hand in his.

“I.. uh..” he responded nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine,” she shrugged casually, the jealousy still eating at the pit of her stomach.

“Come to Theon’s party Friday, we can hang out more.” he smiled at her.

“Can’t,” she responded, “I’m going home for the weekend.”

“Oh?” he responded, normally she would have invited him along with her, or her brothers would have mentioned it.

“It’s Bran’s birthday.” Arya responded.

“Of course it is! How did I forget.” he replied.

“You’ve been busy.” she shrugged.

“Ars, are we.. what’s going on, we’re best mates, I feel like something is happening..” Gendry said softly.

“We’re fine Gen,” she stepped towards him, she could feel her heart thudding in her chest, “we are best friends.”

He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her tightly.

“My life is nothing without you,” Gendry said softly against her hair.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, she wanted so badly to tilt her head up towards his and press her lips against his, just as she did with Meera, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t force herself to be brave.

“Ar, are we sharing a room this weekend?” Meera called out walking into their room, “Oh.” she stopped dead seeing Arya wrapped in Gendry’s arms on her bed.

“What? You’re replacing me with Meera?” Gendry gasped.

“Meera’s brother is best friends with Bran.” Arya responded.

“I feel usurped.” Gendry laughed.

“More than you know mate.” Meera responded winking at Arya.

Arya laughed in response before throwing a pillow at her room mate.

“Ah, I better go, I’ve got class. See you next weekend then?” he asked pressing a kiss against her forehead before rising off of her bed.

“Sure,” she smiled as he left.

“Bet you’re wishing he kissed you like I kiss you, aren’t you?” Meera asked the second Gendry was out of the door.

“Shut up Meera!” she sighed in frustration.

“Oh Stark, you wanna hand there, Blue Eye’s got you all hard again?” Meera laughed.

“Fuck off!” Arya rolled her eyes.

Meera laughed launching herself at Arya on her bed, the two of them wrestling momentarily, Meera straddling Arya, the two of them laughing their heads off as Meera collapsed against her chest. Arya wrapped her arms around her back, her hands running down to cup her arse cheeks.

“Sorry,” she heard Gendry’s voice.

Arya pushed Meera off her, Meera was grinning and collapsed back on Arya’s bed.

“Forgot my phone,” Gendry said blushing grabbing his phone before heading to the door.

Arya pulled a face at Meera before following Gendry out of the door.

“Gendry.” she said forcefully.

“What?” he spun around almost spitting his reply.

Arya blinked at the coldness in his voice.

“What’s.. What’s going on?” Gendry frowned.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“You and Meera.. Are you a lesbian now?” he asked staring at his feet.

“Who says I wasn’t before?” she asked boldly, “I’m not.. It’s..” she sighed.

He studied her.

“Do you really have class?” she asked.

“No,” he frowned.

“Come on, we need to talk.” she said cocking her head back to her room.

“What about Meera?” Gendry asked.

“I’ll deal with Meera.” she replied taking his hand pulling him back towards her room.

“Meera,” she said softly coming into the room, “I need to talk with Gendry.”

Meera frowned rising to her feet.

Arya looked at her, wide eyed trying to convey her message silently to her.

“Okay,” Meera said softly, turning to gather a few things, “text me when I can come back.”

She waited for Meera to leave the room before sitting on the edge of her bed, she chewed nervously on her lower lip.

“Sit,” she said at last growing ever nervous at Gendry standing in the middle of her dorm room. 

He slowly sat beside her, she watched as his blue eyes studied her.

“What?” she asked.

“When I left, I heard Meera..” he paused, a crease at his brow.

“Heard what?” she asked.

“ _Bet you’re wishing he kissed you like I kiss you, aren’t you?_ ” Gendry echoed Meera’s earlier words, “What did she mean?”

Arya shook her head momentarily.

“Arya,” he said softly placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

“I needed a distraction.” she said squeezing her eyes tight.

“Arya,” he said softly, his hand resting against her cheek, “talk to me.”

Her eyes fluttered open, his face was inches from hers.

“ _Blue Eye’s got you all hard again?_ ” he recited another set of Meera’s words.

She blinked, his tongue darted out, slowly running over his lower lip.

She breathed in deeply, then lent forward, pressing her lips gently to his. Gendry’s arms snaked around her back, pulling her closer to his chest, his lips moved against her lips with more intensity. 

Kissing Meera had been good.. But kissing Gendry.. It was right. It felt as natural as breathing.

“Arya,” he sighed.

“What?” she asked, worry settling into her gut.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he grinned at her.

She giggled in response, “Why didn’t you say something?”

He reached out to tuck a strand of her hair back behind her ear, “I didn’t want to lose you, what if you didn’t feel the same way?”

“Unlikely.. Meera and I.. it was casual.. A friend thing, to distract me.. From you.” she said faultingly. 

“So.. what happened with you and Meera?” he asked.

“Nuh huh,” she scolded him, before chasing his lips, “I don’t kiss and tell Baratheon.”

Gendry laughed in response, “I need you Ar, you’re my best friend, my whole world..”

“You’re my sun and stars.” she said lightly.

“I love you, I always have.” he said laying her back against the bed, lowering himself down above her.

“I love you too.” she responded wrapping her legs around his waist.


End file.
